


second oldest/first middle

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Always, Background Relationships, Bruce Wayne is Jason Todd's Parent, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Gen, Good Younger Sibling Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Minor Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Multi, Protective Dick Grayson, Sick Jason Todd, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoiler Orphan and Signal, Tim Needs Sleep, bc i can use tags, ill wait, name a better trio, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: jason is sick and his family is there.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 269





	second oldest/first middle

**Author's Note:**

> hahha no I did not edit this so I am sorry :((

More annoyed than he should be on a Wednesday night, Dick climbed up the jagged and just unsafe stairs of Jason's newest apartment. His younger brother hadn't answered his calls for two weeks and Red Hood hadn't been on patrol since Friday. Having Roy on a mission with Green Arrow, hopefully, they would kill each other, meant no reassurance for Dick. So, he's been worried sick, ready to drag Jason to Bludhaven as punishment for days, and ready to take action.

He bangs on the fragile door, announcing himself before breaking the lock off. The scene he stumbles into isn't pretty. Piled high dishes, tissues sprawled across the floor, clothes sprawled about the place, and a very sick Jason perch on the couch. Dick waited too long to pay a visit.

Jason coughs slightly and turns to him. His eyes are glossy and his skin is no longer tan but pale, redness highlighting the boy's cheeks. Tripping over the mess, Dick hurries to his brother's side.

"Hey Jayce, been a while you look like crap." 

Jason's confused and unfocused eyes glare at him. "Don't be mean, Dickhead. Or I'll tell Dad."

To any other brother, the statement wouldn't be a cause for concern but upon hearing Jason say, 'dad' Dick froze. Jason used to call Bruce dad when he was still Robin and a small teenager. When Dick used to ignore him, resent him, for taking the Robin mantle. Hearing him say it now is like whiplash.

Realizing that Jason is still staring at him, he replies with a forced smile. "I wasn't being mean, I was worried. How long have you been sick, Little Wing?" He brushes up the white streak Jason insists on keeping, trying to feel his forehead because he doubts there's a thermometer in this place.

"Couple days. I'm fine so stop worrying." He leans into Dicks hand, eyes closing as the cooling palm rests on his face.

"Mmhm, sure you are."

Dick can't help but see the fade of age in Jason's features. He wishes he'd met his little brother long ago. Before he was hurt before Dick had fought with Bruce. So cruel to have his baby brother taken. He should've been there, he wasn't.

"Dickie?" Jason whines, dramatically twisting his neck upward. "I feel like shit."

"Language." The first robin would be embarrassed by his instinct to reply in such a manner. But he was around Damian so often and the kid's vocabulary could match Jason's a bad night. He shook Jason's shoulder after noticing drooping eyes. "Littlewing, I'm gonna take you home. Okay?

Grunting at the offer, Jason pulled away. "I don't want to see him."

Anyone could guess who 'him' was. Bruce and Jason had gotten better in the past year but far from perfect. Tolerating but vulnerability on Jason's part took more than a few bearable dinners and patrols. Taking Jason back to the manor would require a bit more persuasion on Dick's behalf. Luckily, he knew how to accommodate stubborn people.

"Well B is at work, and you know how he is, hell just come home and go on patrol. Also, Everyone has been just as worried about you. Even Timmy, though he won't admit it." He ruffled his little brother's hair, fluffing his white streak. He couldn't be cruel and force Jason back to the manor however much he wanted him to feel accepted there. "I could drive you to my place. Although I couldn't make you chicken soup like Alfie."

A harsh cough racked through Jason's chest. He was silent for several minutes before nodding. "You're gonna have to call Roy."

Smiling at the victory, Dick nodded and offered a hand for Jason to take. 

…

On the ride back, Jason had thrown up a total of three times. Once on his older brother and the other two on the interior of the car. Dick's car was in BludHaven so he didn't mind ruining Bruce's car if it meant safely returning his little wing to the nest. Although he now needed a shower and a good apology note for the Batman.

Cassandra had helped Jason upstairs, and Alfred, having received a detailed explanation over text, had prepared Jason's room with his usual remedies. After helping him change into clean clothes, Cassandra had tucked him into bed. She then proceeded to read the first chapter of Percy Jackson to him until he fell asleep. Recently Jason had offered to help her with her speech. Not because anyone in the family had an issue with signing or short responses but because Wayne kids already faced enough scrutiny in interviews. Jason would know. 

Leaving him with a kiss on the forehead, she navigated her way to Dick to give him a full report.

No one bothered the second Robin until both Damian and Tim returned from their time training with Young Justice. (Tim had been attempting to socialize his younger brother, which seemed to be slowly working) And no matter how insistently the pair would deny it, upon hearing of Jason's return to the manor, they'd raced to his room. 

In his 'childhood' bedroom, Jason awoke to a Tim sized lump leaning against him. Damian sat to his left and appeared engrossed with school work. He grunted and blinked, wondering what bus hit him on the way there. At the noise, green eyes shifted toward him.

"Todd," the boy said coolly. 

Ignoring formalities, Jason nodded toward Tim. He would've tried for better communication, but puking had made his throat sore from stomach acid. 

"Tt," Damian forced a glass of water into his hand. "Timothy stayed up searching for your location."

Sighing with relief at the cool water's impact on his throat, Jason responded. "Dumbass. Where's Di-"

"Richard is preparing dinner with Alfred. He was here an hour ago." The youngest Wayne shifted uncomfortably. "I can go to retrieve him."

Shaking his head, Jason showed a small smile. The awkwardness he despised with Bruce was almost endearing in Damian. "No Dick will just force medicine down my throat and ask me to think healing thoughts. I'll pass."

Damian hummed, shoving his work into its bag. "Then I suppose I will leave you two to rest."

"You don't have to."

"Tt, I'm aware." he glanced over jason's tense form. "But father will be home soon and I happen to have a family tree assignment in need of completion."

A sly grin had graced Damian's face before he stood, draped what Jason assumed to be his jacket over Tim, and left. 

….. 

It wasn't until after dinner when Damian had finished his school project, and he had completed an enormous amount of paperwork, that Bruce was able to visit Jason. He made his way through that manor to where Jason resigned in his old bedroom. He wasn't thrilled about Jason's disappearing act, but he couldn't help but feel paternal upon discover that his second oldest was sick. He would have to have a conversation with one Roy Harper, whenever the Archer returned.

The scene he walked in on was endearing, to say the least. Jason was wrapped up in one of Dick's larger hoodies and the two we're enjoying several photo albums from when Jason first moved to the manor. Tim was sprawled across their legs, occasionally adding did the conversation but otherwise busied by his phone. Tonight only Spoiler, Orphan, Signal, and Robin were patrolling. It had taken all of Alfred's insistance to keep Bruce from joining them, but the older man had succeeded in convincing Batman. His city could last one night without Batman. His kids could last with eachother.

When Dick saw their father approaching, he smiled and pecked Jason’s cheek. “I’m going to put Tim to bed, feel better Little Wing.” Before Tim’s could protest he was lifted off the bed and gracelessly thrown over his older brother’s shoulder like a 3-pound sack of potatoes. Jason muttered traitor under his breath while saluting Tim’s upside down figure. For a moment, Tim had stopped his chariot to say good night to Bruce. The Bat had chuckled at the scene and told Dick not to break his little brother.

At least he isn’t in a brooding mood, Jason thought.

The silence between them was awkward but not as awkward as Bruce standing there, unsure of where to place himself. Prude Billionaires usually know where they fit in a room. But, with the number of potentially offensive and unchecked voice messages piled between them, it was hard to tell if either was mad at the other. Bruce tries to be a good parent, Jason knows he does. But he also knows that Bruce’s parenting is a matter of timing and Bruce is usually late.

“I’m glad you decided to stay.” Bruce finally said, clearing his throat.

Jason tilted his head, “If you want to consider Dickie dragging me here a decision.” The snark doesn’t dissuade Bruce. It’s comforting. Something a kid who tried to steal the tires of the Batmobile would say. 

Deciding to sit down at the foot of his second eldest's bed, Bruce shrugs. “I think he gets it from Alfred. They both try to keep order.”

Jason's snort erupts into a fit of coughs, and in a second, he has Bruce rubbing his back and handing him his water cup. He can remember getting sick after jumping into the harbor. Coming home to Alfred’s hot chocolate and Bruce’s comforting arms. Why had he left those memories in his casket in the first place? His dad’s comfort was, well, comforting. Why does he miss his dad?

“You should have-” 

Called sooner. Picked up the phone. Is this why Jason avoids coming back? He avoids Bruce because it’s always his fault and his disobedience-And why did Bruce stop talking? Was he psychic now too? That would be fuckin terrific.

“You know,” Bruce restarts as if he’d never started, “Damian came down and asked me to help him with his Family Tree project.”

Jason huffs in annoyance and leans into his Dad’s chest, just a bit curious about where this is headed. “Yeah, he mentioned that.”

He looked at Jason with knowing eyes before continuing. “Well because no one knows about Talia, he decided to be a bit abstract.”

“The baby brat does enjoy being artistic.”

Bruce shifted his hold, “I think it’s the first time I’ve seen everyone’s name on a piece of paper. He put down Alfred's parents and daughter. Three generations of Waynes, the Graysons. He refused to write down the Drakes or Cains but he added Stephanie, Selina, and Conner. And Duke's parents are on there.”

“And I’m all on my lonesome,” Jason finished plainly.

“No,” Bruce pushed Jason’s streak of white from his forehead, lamely trying to disguise that he was checking for a fever. “No, you’re right under me. Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. You know I love Dick with all of my heart, but I love you just as much. You were my first son who needed me to step up. And I wasn’t there enough,” He tightened his grip. “But now," he emphasizes, "I need to know you’re okay Jay. Or even if you aren’t so I can help you. I was worried.”

Stupid Bruce. Stupid emotional intelligence. How could the universe play Jason so dirty? It had brought him back from the dead and given him a family. (well, a dysfunctional family, but still!) And now that he had it Jason was at a loss. How can a person possibly deal with being cared for? Loved? Somedays he felt as if he didn’t deserve Roy. And Roy, unlike the emotionally constipated Bats, told him he loved him in a million small gestures like clockwork. He knew he loved Bruce. He loved Selina, he loved his siblings, and perhaps most of all, he loved Alfred. How can a person deal with loving others? Jason was so fucking lost

He doesn’t. Jason buries his face into his Batman’s chest and sighs, “I missed you, Dad.”

“I missed you too, Jaylad.”

Jason sniffs, because he’s sick, and replies, “That’s such a stupid nickname.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love jason <3 the killing joke is out on netflix and i feel like it'll trigger me :/
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE *blows chef's kiss* AMAZING


End file.
